Pacific Rim: the Rise of Atlantis
by ObsidianKaiju
Summary: Raleigh and Mako are called to confront a new portal in the Atlantic Ocean as the kaiju stage their third assault on Earth with only one functioning Jaeger left and Hercules Hansen and his new but yet because unnamed co-pilot after Chuck died on his way in a quickly assembled hybrid Frankenstein JAEGER called Olympus Piker. Newt and Hermann are doing all the science they can.


Once upon a time there was some kaiju and they fucked shit up all over southeast Asia and this guy Hannibal chow made a lot of some money selling their bodies for parts to people on the black market and he wore boots with gold tips and used a butterfly knife to pick the nose of anyone who fucked with him. But he wasn't even the biggest person in southeast Asia because there were also the Jaeger pilots who wore big huge robot suits like Gundams that have two pilots and they were forty stories tall up like sky scrapers that touched the sky with their heads as they walked out into the water to fight the kaiju who had come like demons made of sharks up out of the water in the Pacific near the rim. So it wasn't any surprise to Newt when Chow got eaten whole by a crazy prego kaiju's baby after he thought it had choked to death on its own amniotic tube holder that connected it to its dead mother. A baby kaiju no matter how much bigger it was than a normal human baby could never swallow a Jaeger pilot in his Gundam.

I want to tell you about how the kaiju created a new portal in the Atlantic after Hannibal Chow got burped back up and talked to Newt and told him that he knew they the Kaiju were planning a new portal from his special intelligence. So Newt went to tell Raleigh who was now the leader of the resistance against the international governments who now sought to utilize the Jaeger's to obtain dominance over one another and rule over all the countries in the world since many of the countries were weak still from the kaiju attacks and didn't have any kind of businesses or ways to farm for foods or even to educate their children about history or the events at the Pacific rim.

So far Raleigh and Mako had kept the piece as they had the largest and one of the last working kinds of Jaegers. But they had both been assonated attempted on twice each and once together when an infiltrator put a bomb in the head of their Jaeger when they were going out to save a ship that had been in the water during a storm that put too much ice on their deck causing it to capsize.

Raleigh was really muscular still from when he worked on the wall and sparred with Mako and her father Marshall who died alongside Hercules Hansen's son Chuck who redeemed himself when in the kamakazi assault on the kaiju portal world in the water way in the rim of the Pacific. Mako touched his abdomen. Raleigh smiled and hit her on the face with his hand but she rolled and put his knee into a bar hold that he couldn't get out of but then he suddenly flipped up onto his feet and Mako looked up at him and then went to kick him but a sharp whistle stopped them in their steps.

It was Newt Hansen, who Hercules revealed to be his own son, Chuck's younger brother which he was fond of called in order and introducing: "These are my boys, Chuck & Newt."

"The kaiju are back," Newt stuttered. "There back… and there opening another portal."

"WHERE?" Raleigh turned to Mako who looked at him from below his waist line.

"If they kaiju return," said Mako, "they will kill many peoples."

"It worse," Newt paused.

"Where are they opening the portal Newt. Newt," Raleigh put his hands on Newt's shoulder which were much larger and strong against his neck, "WHERE."

Newt gulped and looked at Mako and then into Raleigh's eyes, "Atlantis. They're opening a portal through the ancient city of Atlantis." Newt's speech became rapid, "you see I didn't think it was real but Hannibal Chow showed up at my house and he was covered in fluid and I watched him die and he was dead you know dead dead like he had been swallowed but anyway I did some calculations and I remembers something I'd seen when I was in the drift with the kaiju, not the first time but the second time and Chow saw it to. He saw it when he was in the drift. It's the city the one from all the myths with the power source with a single power source capable of unimaginable power that Plato recorded in ancient Greece and all those ancient alien guys talk about being made my aliens. Well its not aliens," New took a huge breath, "it was the kaiju. We new they'd already been here once with the dinosaurs, well now their coming back and they planned it all along. They had more than one portal. There opening it and there's nothing we can do."

After preparations were made Raleigh and Mako got in Gypsy Danger and beat it to Atlantis to fight the kaiju. When they got their Castro had already nuked two small kaiju off the coast of Cuba for which the U.S. Government had blockaded his country in order to protect themselves from the ensuing invasion.

"These kaiju are smaller, a lot smaller," said Mako.

"Yea. They are." Raleigh and Mako maneuvered GD around the portal.

Mako said, "The portal's much smaller too. A category 3 couldn't fit through here."

"No. Somethings not right. Mako, let's back up and wait to hear from Newt. Find out where Hercules is."

"Probably the Strait of Gibraltar by now."

THREE DAYS PASSED.

THEN A WEEK.

THEN, at night, a three category 2s attacked Gypsy Danger simultaneously near Florida during Hurricane Amadeus.

TWO DAYS after that, four category 2s attacked Gypsy Danger and would have destroyed it but Hercules Hansen arrived in his new Jaeger built from the scavengable pieces of previous Jaegers like pieces of Crimson Typhoon and a foot from Cherno Alpha and Jaegers from previous generations that fought or got scrapped the first time people thought the kaiju were all dead.

"Herc, is that you," asked Raleigh.

"Yea kid. It's me. Sorry it took some time to outfit my new Jaeger." His Australian accent strong and full of zealous wanting to fight.

"What her name?" asked Mako.

"Her name's, Olympus Piker."

"Why do you call her that," Mako asked playfully.

"Because, I'm Hercules and we've got this."

Suddenly the forearm of Olympus Piker opened up and a large barrel shot out, reaching across Hercules grabbed it and in one hand it began to extend until it was like a massive lance that he was holding in on hand and by his side as he stood in the water with a long blade at the end.

"By the way. Newt wanted me to tell ya. The portal's different in two ways. First. It's too small to let us in or anything larger than a category 2 out. Two. They've figured out our little trick. No DNA backdoor this time. And we didn't destroy their world. We destroyed only one of their factories. Hermann says they're planning something big. They're just buying time."

"Sounds like it," said Raleigh.


End file.
